


Set Free

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: BAMF Women, Double Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>was</i> it about that man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



> Because she recently cursed me with the DVDs. Set circa "Brisco in Jalisco".

What _was_ it about that man?

Dixie smiled to herself as she plucked a last stalk of straw from the neckline of her blouse. Every damn time she saw Brisco it felt as though the whole wide Western sky had stretched open inside her heart. She'd never pretended to much in the way of scruples, nor cared over-much for those that did, but something about the twinkle in the bounty hunter's eye always made her _want_ to.

She knew better than to give in, though. Knew better than to trust the fire in her belly when it came to a man's intentions. Let him keep coming to _her_. She found something new to admire in him each time they met, and hopefully inspired equal appreciation in return. But his work was still more important to him. So why shouldn't hers be the same?

She would be no man's plaything, waiting around for his attentions.

...Not that she'd turn them down when she had them. She touched her lips with a faint smile, then shook out her skirts and headed for the hotel. She'd see him again, she was sure.

Until then, Dixie Cousins had adventures of her own to manage.


End file.
